


Hannibal Oneshots

by DriedCactus



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blood As Lube, Blood Kink, Death, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Facials, Fluff, Gay Sex, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Murder, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Spit Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, slight necrophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DriedCactus/pseuds/DriedCactus
Summary: Imagines for your Favourite Cannibal  and friends
Relationships: Alana Bloom/Margot Verger, Anthony Dimmond/Hannibal Lecter, Anthony Dimmond/Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Dr. Frederick Chilton/Hannibal Lecter, Dr. Frederick Chilton/Will Graham, Dr. Frederick Chilton/Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Hannibal Lecter/Mason Verger, Matthew Brown/Hannibal Lecter, Matthew Brown/Will Graham, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Mason Verger
Kudos: 4





	Hannibal Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Oral sex, facials and anal sex

Hannibal Lecter x Mason Verger 

Hannibal roughly shoved two fingers into Mason's mouth and pushed them into his throat, making sure Mason gagged, his fingers groped Mason's uvula. Mason stared up at Hannibal with doe eyes, on his knees in front of the older man, Swallowing around the digets, with a playful smirk, making a bit of drool fall from his lips. Hannibal seemed content with his skill.

"See I can be useful"  
"Shut up"

Hannibal roughly grabbed mason by the blonde tufts of his hair and pushed his face into the crotch of his slacks,

"Apologise to Daddy"  
"Sorry Daddy"

Hannibal undid his slacks to release his engorged cock, the head flushed red. Mason quickly got to work, swirling his toungue around the head, Hannibal loved to tease but despised being teased, so he grabbed Mason's hair by the roots and shoved his cock down his throat, Mason was quite the noisy one, slurping, all over Hannibal's cock, Mason was palming his own erection in his dress pants shamefully. While Hannibal was fucking Mason's mouth, he could feel his climax coming, so he pulled out of Mason's mouth and Mason coughed from the sudden action, Hannibal began to jerk himself off, while Mason had to kneel in front of him, Mason's erection throbbed painfully in his dress pants, Hannibal twisted his wrist over the head, and came, in thick white ribbons on Mason's face, he attempted to wipe his face with his shirt.

"Seriously, the face?"

Hannibal's nostrils flared at the brats inability to shut his pretty mouth, Hannibal grabbed Mason by the hair and bent him over His desk, not caring of what was on there, He undid Mason's pants and pulled them down as well with his underwear, Mason's cock rubbed against the wood sweetly and he moaned shamefully, Hannibal smirked at this and grabbed lube from a nearby drawer, he squirted some in his palm and used his right hand to cover his now erection with lube, pre-cum was already forming at the head of his cock, he put lube on Mason's asshole, Hannibal fingered him so he would be stretched out. Hannibal pushed his cock into Mason and didn't hesitate to start pounding into him, This made Mason start whimpering,

Hannibal was little noise, besides some quiet grunts, Mason knew he was going to cum very soon, and he knew he wouldn't be able to hold himself back, Hannibal knew that he also would lose control of himself quickly, so he snapped his hips up against Mason and Mason pushed himself against Hannibal. Mason ruts his cock against the desk and spurts out cum all over his shirt and Hannibal's desk, Hannibal chuckled to himself and kept thrusting. One more sharp thrust had Hannibal coming in Mason, his kept thrusting through the aftershocks, Mason, underneath Hannibal, mumbles something incoherent, He pulls out of Mason and his cum trickles down Mason's thighs, Hannibal gets himself a towel and cleans himself up and coldly but sharply says,

" Get clean and get out of my office"

The End  
(I hope it wasn't trash)


End file.
